Goodbye Summer
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Hanya karena status teman, aku membenci semua itu sekarang. Maafkan aku... Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu. Ketika sebuah status pertemanan yang menghalangi kedua insan untuk saling bersatu, akankah mereka menyerah pada keadaan? Another ChanBaek from me. Twoshot, Chap 1 here. DLDR!


Title: Goodbye Summer.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek.

Length: Twoshot.

Rating: T

Genre: tebak sendiri.

Disc: ChanBaek are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

A/N: Sekedar saran, mending sebelum baca siapin dulu kantong muntah buat jaga-jaga. Okeh sipp!

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_Goodbye Summer_++

_Hanya karena status teman, aku membenci semua itu sekarang ... _

_Maafkan aku ... _

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu ..._

++_Goodbye Summer_++

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang menghentak dinginnya lantai keramik terdengar menggema ke segala penjuru. Seorang remaja lelaki bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut masih setia mengayunkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya menyusuri koridor secepat yang ia mampu. Sesekali ia nampak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berharap bahwa seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang sebelumnya nampak mengejar langkahnya telah tertinggal jauh dan tak dapat menyusulnya. Dan benar saja, kedua sudut bibirnya segera tertarik keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan ketika disadarinya tak ada seorangpun yang kini mengejar langkahnya.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya yang telah sepi. Dan sesaat setelah deru nafasnya kembali normal, ia kembali menegakkan tubuh tegapnya yang semula bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menuju wajah tampannya dan menghapuskan bulir-bulir peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya dan meraih sebuah eyeliner yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Tanpa sadar, seutas senyuman samar kembali terlukis diatas bibir tebalnya. Memain-mainkan eyeliner tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya sembari terkekeh lirih ketika mengingat ekspresi penuh amarah dari sang pemilik eyeliner tersebut ketika ia mencoba merebutnya dan kemudian membawanya lari.

Bukan bermaksud mencuri. Dan ia juga bukanlah seorang siswa nakal yang selalu membuat onar, asal tahu saja. Sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu mengapa beberapa saat yang lalu ia bisa merebut eyeliner tersebut dari tangan teman sebangkunya. Tapi sepertinya ia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang begitu tergila-gila dengan sebuah produk kecantikan bernama eyeliner tersebut.

Baru saja ia hendak menenggelamkan kembali eyeliner tersebut ke dalam saku celananya, sebelum kemudian ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang telah berdiri di ujung koridor dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menghunus. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia menelan salivanya dan tersenyum canggung pada teman sebangkunya sebelum kemudian kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dengan rentetan tawa yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Mengabaikan teriakan penuh melody yang dikumandangkan oleh sang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini kembali mengejar langkahnya.

.

.

.

"KEMBALIKAN EYELINER KESAYANGANKU!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut kembali mengaduk-aduk segelas Frappe dihadapannya dengan bantuan sebatang sedotan. Sudut matanya melirik sekilas ke arah seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Sepasang alis matanya yang tak terlalu tebal nampak mengernyit dengan hazel beningnya yang menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol dengan segumpal rasa penuh kekesalan yang terkandung didalamnya. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar berjengit takut dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu, tak ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menakutkan selain membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mengamuk karena eyeliner kesayangannya dijadikan sebuah mainan oleh Park Chanyeol yang terkenal akan sifat jahilnya.

But, hey! Chanyeol kan hanya bercanda! Sama sekali tidak lucu kan jika seorang lelaki tampan seperti dirinya benar-benar 'bermain' dengan sebuah eyeliner?

Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia berdehem lirih untuk sekedar mengusir rasa canggung.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah... Kau benar-benar marah padaku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suaranya yang ia buat senormal mungkin.

Sementara Baekhyun kembali memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja sebelum kemudian menggebraknya kasar. Yang lagi-lagi kembali membuat Chanyeol berjengit akibat perbuatannya. Baekhyun bahkan tak menghiraukan seluruh pengunjung café yang kini telah mengalihkan atensinya pada dirinya. Karena seluruh atensi Baekhyun kini telah terpusat pada figure lelaki jahil dihadapannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Apa menurutmu wajahku masih kurang meyakinkan untuk menampilkan sebuah ekspresi penuh amarah, huh?!" kembali menggebrak meja seraya kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

Yang tanpa ia sadari justru memberikan efek sebaliknya. Dapat dilihat kini Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Kedua pipinya menggembung lucu dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya. Namun, tidak... Seuntai tawa membahana segera berkumandang dengan lantang melalui belahan bibir Chanyeol yang kini terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi terawatnya yang senantiasa ia pamerkan di setiap senyumnya.

Chanyeol masih setia tertawa lepas dengan sesekali menyemarakkannya dengan suara tepukan nyaring melalui sepasang telapak tangannya yang saling bertabrakan. Seolah menghiraukan tatapan sendu dari seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang semula menatapnya dengan tajam. Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba membelah tawa Chanyeol dengan menyerukan namanya. Namun sayangnya, berulang kali pula Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan...!" desis Baekhyun lirih seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk melayangkan sebuah tatapan penuh kekecewaan pada Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk melangkahkan tungkai mungilnya sejauh-jauhnya guna meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika menyadari adanya sebuah tangan lain yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan figure seorang lelaki menyebalkan yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata sipit Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun lihat sepasang onyx kelam yang senantiasa berpendar jenaka tersebut kini telah sirna, dan tergantikan oleh setitik rasa bersalah yang mulai menggenangi mata bulatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol-ah..." ujar Baekhyun lirih tanpa adanya niatan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang onyx kelam di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan besarnya pada tangan mungil milik Baekhyun. "Aku tahu. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja―" menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan memilih untuk mengayunkan sebelah tangannya yang tak terjerat dalam sebuah genggaman dan mendaratkannya diatas pipi Baekhyun yang lembut. "―Kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat sedang kesal." lanjutnya seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk menyakitinya.

Baekhyun meringis dan mengaduh lirih ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mencubit pipinya. Namun ringisannya segera tergantikan oleh seutas senyum tipis ketika hazel beningnya menatap pergerakan bibir Chanyeol yang kini terkekeh lirih.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Baekhyun seraya meninju lengan Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan kemudian kembali menghempaskan tulang duduknya diatas permukaan datar sebuah kursi kayu, yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih segelas strawberry milkshake miliknya yang sempat terabaikan dan segera menghabiskannya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan. Meletakkan kembali gelas kosongnya diatas tatakan seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei, Yeol..."

"Yup?"

"Aku bosan. Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Chanyeol mengacuhkan sejenak ponsel layar sentuhnya yang semula tengah ia 'gerayangi' dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh harap. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul seraya kembali menenggelamkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tentu saja. Kita pulang sekarang? Atau mampir dulu ke kedai es krim?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil yang kemudian dijawab dengan kekehan lirih oleh Baekhyun.

"Kurasa tanpa perlu kujawab pun kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku." kembali terkekeh lirih seraya menyampirkan ransel diantara kedua bahu sempitnya. "Ayo cepat! Aku tak ingin kehabisan es krim strawberry lagi seperti kemarin!" serunya penuh semangat sembari berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan menarik-narik lengan panjangnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengukir seutas senyum simpul diatas bibirnya dan memilih untuk mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang. "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Hei, Baek... Apa itu benar-benar enak?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. Sepasang onyx kelam miliknya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat begitu asyik dengan es krim strawberry miliknya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias tanpa berniat mengalihkan fokusnya pada cup es krim yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Ini sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya lain kali."

"Aku tidak suka strawberry, Baek. Dan kau tahu itu." jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan sensasi dari minuman soda yang menyapa permukaan lidahnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang tengah menikmati es krim dan memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon oak yang ada di belakangnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman yang mulai sepi sebelum kemudian beralih menatap hamparan langit luas yang kini telah memendarkan warna jingga di segala sudut.

"Hei, Yeol..."

"Ya?"

"Setelah lulus dari SMU nanti, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa menjadi seorang mahasiswa seni rupa tidak kalah keren dengan menjadi seorang mahasiswa sastra inggris." jawab Chanyeol santai seraya kembali meneguk sekaleng minuman berkarbonasi yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh lirih dan kembali memasukkan sesuap es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak jadi mengambil sastra, asal kau tahu saja." menggerling sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak minumannya.

Baekhyun membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk seraya mengulurkan sehelai tissue padanya.

"Ya! Apa kau serius? Bukankah dari dulu kau begitu antusias ingin mempelajari sastra?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya.

"Ya, memang."

Chanyeol kembali membenahi letak kacamatanya yang bergeser dari pangkal hidungnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh minat. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan kembali menatap hamparan langit senja dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "Ada seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri hati dan pikiranku. Dia begitu tampan dan tinggi. Dia begitu mempesona, namun dia juga begitu menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Menggaruk sekilas tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang masih menatap langit. Jika Chanyeol diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, mungkin detik ini juga ia akan mengatakannya langsung pada Baekhyun jika ia begitu manis sore ini. Bahkan Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika saat ini wajah Baekhyun telah dipenuhi oleh rona kemerahan yang―tentunya―membuatnya terlihat begitu... Menggemaskan.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berharap bahwa pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang saat ini memenuhi isi otaknya akan segera menghilang seketika itu juga.

"Hei, Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku, ya?"

"A-Aku mendengarkan kok."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa justru menjawab pertanyaanku dengan penjelasan tentang orang lain? Aku kan bertanya padamu tentang; Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Bukan tentang; Siapa yang berhasil membuatmu kasmaran?" cecar Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggerutu karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"A-aah, itu... Aku... Eum..."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar ketika melihat Baekhyun yang nampak kehabisan kata-kata. Kepalanya ia topang dengan sebelah tangannya yang juga tengah bertengger diatas lututnya yang tertekuk sembari menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang lembut, bukan lagi dengan tatapan jahil yang seringkali ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun. Dan senyumannya semakin terkembang ketika kini Baekhyun nampak menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan rasa malu.

"Ugh~ Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Yeollo! Kau membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh hanya karena salah menjawab pertanyaanmu!" gerutu Baekhyun sembari memukuli lengan Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sampingnya. _"Dan lagipula, aku sama-sekali tidak membahas orang lain disini..."_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Suara pintu kayu yang berderit lirih seolah menjadi pertanda akan kehadiran seorang lelaki lain yang kini nampak membukanya secara perlahan. Pintu kayu tersebut bergeser perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan tangan mungil milik Baekhyun yang mendorongnya dari arah luar. Dan ia pun melogokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut sesaat setelah ia berhasil membuat celah kecil dari pintu kayu yang ia geser.

Sepasang hazel bening miliknya menjelajah ke segala penjuru ruangan sebelum kemudian terhenti pada sebuah objek yang menyita perhatiannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis ketika dilihatnya figure lelaki lain yang kini nampak memposisikan dirinya dibalik sebuah meja belajar. Tangan-tangan terampilnya seolah menari diatas sebuah sketchbook bersama dengan sebatang pensil yang terselip diantara jari-jemarinya. Sebuah kacamata yang senantiasa ia sematkan di pangkal hidungnya kini telah ia lepaskan. Helaian rambut kecoklatannya yang mulai memanjang kini telah ia ikat secara asal alih-alih mengikatnya dengan rapi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan kedua kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sosok Park Chanyeol yang seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya. Baekhyun menarik perlahan sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya dan meletakkannya tepat disamping sebuah kursi lain yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk mengistirahatkan tulang duduknya.

"Hei, Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun lirih alih-alih menyerukan nama sahabatnya tersebut dengan lantang seperti biasanya.

Dan diluar dugaan, Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tenang menatap sketsa yang tengah ia buat kini justru tersentak hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"B-Baekhyun? Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit tergagap seraya menutup sketchbook miliknya dan menyembunyikan buku tersebut dibalik punggung kokohnya. Seolah ingin menjauhkan buku tersebut dari jangkauan Baekhyun yang selalu ingin tahu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengahnya seraya menghempaskan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang tengah ia duduki. "Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi, bodoh! Kau saja yang terlalu asyik 'bercumbu' dengan sketchbookmu dan tak menyadari kedatanganku." cibir Baekhyun sarkastik. Sejujurnya ia begitu kesal dengan Chanyeol yang seringkali mengacuhkannya jika pensil dan sketchbook telah ada dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ah, ma-maaf. Aku hanya sedang menyelesaikan sebuah sketsa yang akan kuberikan untuk seseorang." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalahnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya kursi kayu yang sebelumnya ia pakai tanpa sekalipun menggeser posisi sketchbook kesayangannya yang masih tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibalik punggungnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Untuk siapa? Aku ingin melihatnya!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat seraya memajukan tubuhnya dan mencoba meraih sketchbook tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Namun sayang, pergerakan Chanyeol lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Tepat ketika tangannya hampir meraih buku tersebut, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol segera berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang buku tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Aish, aku hanya ingin melihatnya! Ayolah, Yeol~ Sebentar saja." rayu Baekhyun tanpa putus asa. Bahkan ia sampai menaiki kursi yang ia duduki dengan masih berusaha merebut sketchbook tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Chanyeol telah bergeser menjauhinya dan kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Sebuah lemari yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan berbagai macam peralatan melukisnya. Chanyeol membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan segera menenggelam sketchbook tersebut ke dalamnya. Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia pun segera menutup pintu lemari tersebut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menguncinya demi pengamanan ekstra.

"Jika kubilang tidak, itu berarti TIDAK, Byunbaek." tegas Chanyeol seraya memasukkan kunci dari lemari tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tsk, dasar pelit!" gumam Baekhyun kesal seraya kembali membuka langkahnya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan meraih knop pintu yang terbuka sebelum kemudian membantingnya kasar hingga menghasilkan sebuah suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Namun Chanyeol justru mengukir seutas senyum sendu diatas bibir tebalnya seiring dengan kepergian Baekhyun.

_"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus kusempurnakan sebelum aku menyerahkan karya terbaikku untukmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

++_Continued_++


End file.
